Daeus
The Daeus are the oldest and most advanced species in the Mundus Chaos and have overseen each and every event that has occurred throughout the universe, often being directly responsible for it. They originated on the primordial super-planet of Eden and were responsible for its development and inevitable destruction. Appearance Perhaps the most unique species from the Mundus Chaos, the Daeus resemble a highly organized bacteria colony. No official specimens have been studied in depth, but the Daeus cells all serve the same purpose within the body. In this way, every Daeus is more like a country than an organism, however it has not been discovered how the Daeus accomplish this feat without more specialized organs. For the most part, the Daeus are able to mimic any form they please either by organizing their cells into a facsimile of the subject or by a projection of illusionary magic. Some Daeus like Sarassa and Ra have maintained their mimic for so long that they refuse to change it at all. Others, like Jehovah or Thor will change their forms to suit their needs and depending on who sees them. History Eden Much of the history of the Daeus is mired in myth and fantasy and as such, much of it has been lost to the ravages of millenia. Conversations with members of the Daeus often reveal little to no information but more speculation and riddles. The official tale that the Daeus tell is that they were born to a single colony once back on the super-planet of Eden and that they spread from there, out across the planet and eventually to the star of their system, either Amun or Muspell, depending on who you ask, and to the great frozen ring orbiting their star system known as Niflheim. From this point, the four great Daeus houses were formed: the House of Ra, the House of Gaia, the House of Jehovah, and the House of Ymir. The Daeus then began experimenting with their world and creating life and reshaping the world. Gaia created the ancient Dragons, Jehovah created the Malakim, and Ra created the Kanima. These three species ruled the world under their four Gods, but eventually, things began to change. Ymir was unable to create life deep on the ring of Niflheim and grew jealous of his siblings and increasingly lonely deep on the ring. So he finally learned something unique: he learned to create children and the second generation of Daeus was born. The Daeus began to watch the children of Ymir with curiosity. They had created life, but unlike their creations, they were not alive. Ymir had created true life. And so the Daeus became jealous. And they began to have children. And thus the Daeus spread across the planet, growing and expanding their numbers across Eden. The Morans And then things go downhill. Depending on who is telling the story, one of the Daeus decides to further delve into the world of life-shaping and creates a species known as the Morans. However, the Morans... are disturbing to the Daeus because they are in their nature, part "divine." Whatever that means is not certain, but the other species of Eden become incredibly incensed by the presence of the Morans. It soon became discovered that when the Morans were created, a race came from space, from far beyond the deepest recesses of the darkness of the Niflheim ring. This race was the Nyx. The Nyx, however, were not dangerous and calmly wandered the planet, consuming the sunlight projected by Amun without incident. Then things began becoming even more strange. Numerous animal species began transforming into horrible monsters and things began becoming distorted all across the universe. It becomes revealed that the Morans were born with something that none of the other species possess: a soul. This powerful energy contained within the Morans makes them a prize for all the weaker Daeus who want to be stronger. This soul, however, left alone after its host dies will begin to spiral, becoming a terrible monstrosity like a ghost or a demon. As things spiral into chaos, the Daeus known as Moros arises to restore order to the universe. He creates the Necropolis, the first soul-prison and he establishes the Reapers, psychopomps who guide the dead souls to the Necropolis. Things begin to return to normal... but then things get worse. Something dark began to stir in the energies of the Nyx and one of them began attacking Morans and before long, began upping his game to higher-level beings. And then, this Nyx attacked and killed Moros the Daeus, becoming the monster known as Moros to most modern people. The Nyx Moros quickly led a campaign against the Daeus and all the species of Eden in a long and bloody campaign that would consume much of the planet. The being who had somehow controlled the Daeus known as Moros became a symbol of fear - that the night and all its creatures were horrible monsters. He personally believed that no other species should exist but the Nyx, who he claimed existed long before the Daeus or even Eden itself. Much of the world was consumed in a destructive war during this time and the Daeus instituted a new mode of operation by crowning Scions, their personal champions and their hands throughout the planet. These Scions were led by the venerable Moran Rahamus, and thus formed the Morans into the first recognizable civilization. Rahamus led the charge against Moros and his Nyx and after an unknown, but assumed long period of time, was victorious in defeating Moros and disbanding his Nyx. However, as is known to us now, the spirit of Moros was not destroyed and would go on to be the spark behind all the worst in the Daeus' history. Now with the Nyx disbanded and the threat assuaged, the focus returned to the souls of the Morans, which was revealed during the war to be much stronger than assumed. The Asuras and the Devas Control of the souls becomes a powerful debate among the Daeus and among the Four Houses. The Four Houses then begin to debate amongst themselves who should govern the Morans, who clearly need a harsh hand to govern them. Tensions quickly rise. Certain Daeus grow to believe that they should rule with an iron fist - that the Daeus should be praised as Gods, while others believe that the Morans should have a right to exist on their own without being slaves. The first group became known as the Asuras and they believed their own hype. The second group, the Devas, would try anything possible to stop the Asuras from destroying the already fragile peace of the world. One Asura known as Typhon begins experimenting with the soul by adding it to the ancient Dragons, who quickly begin to mutate uncontrollably. What was a benevolent race of reptilian beings quickly became something monstrous. Thus the D'jinn were born. The D'jinn do not possess a soul as the Morans do - instead their very essence is concentrated down into every cell of their body. The D'jinn then began a campaign of destroying the Elder Dragons, destroying each and every one of them. Using the D'jinn as a springboard for bad ideas, the Malakim Lucifer began experimenting with the Malakim and the Morans, forming an army of D'jinn, Demons, and his new breed of Angel known as the Nephilim. Lucifer rebels against Jehovah, believing himself a better God than Jehovah himself.